Once upon a time is the new start
by cathcathou.roquet
Summary: Emma Swan est condamnée à deux ans et demi de prison après avoir volé pour sa petite amie de l'époque, une voleuse professionnelle qui travaillait pour un patron pas très net et qui la d'ailleurs dénoncée à la police... 10 ans se sont passé entre les deux et pourtant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sont jamais vraiment oubliées. SWAN QUEEN inspirée #Alex/Piper #Orange is the new black.


**_Bonjour à tout(e)(s), voici ma nouvelle fiction, très inspirée par la série Orange is the new black et surtout par le couple Alex/Piper que je trouve absolument trop mignon *.* Pour celles et ceux qui suivent "Never let me go.. Regina" N'ayez crainte, les chapitres suivants arrivent, j'ai juste eu une big panne d'imagination pour celle-là, mais les chapitres sont écrits et ne demandent plus qu'à êtres recopiés ;-) D'avance désolée pour les fautes éventuelles. Rien ne m'appartient patati patata... sauf: Regina évidemment :3 Ps: bête jeux de mots sans sens pour le titre, ne pas faire attention :p Bonne lecture ;-)_**

* * *

Le clip de la porte indiqua que celle-ci était belle et bien fermée, privée de liberté, tout prenait un sens lorsqu'on pensait à cet endroit.

Il faisait froid, sans doute un manque d'isolation, il faut dire que les budgets sont restreints ses temps si, un homme d'une trentaine d'année passa sa tête par la petite fenêtre de la porte :

-« Swan, ton conseiller veut te voir. »

- « C'est qui mon conseiller déjà ?! » Répondit Emma d'un ton cinglant, remplis de mépris pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, en fait pour être exacte, depuis deux heures… le nombre exacte d'heures depuis lesquels elle n'a pas vu Niel, celui-ci l'avait déposée à l'entrée, avait réglé la paperasse d'usage et c'était fait la belle sans trop s'attarder sans même vraiment dire au revoir à sa fiancée. Bon débarra pensa Emma, de toutes façons ce n'était pas un bon mec, il ne pensait qu'a lui laissant Emma la plupart du temps seule avec elle-même. Peut-être que finalement la prison aurait du bon, elle serait loin de lui, loin de ses amis et encore plus loin de sa famille, qu'elle détestait plus que tout encore.

- « Lève-toi et suis moi ! » lâcha le gardien, détachant avec le plus de mépris possible chaque mots. Emma obéit et se leva, elle suivit le gardien, jusqu'à un petit bureau au fond du couloir, l'homme frappa puis entra suit de près par la blonde.

- « Bonjour Miss Swan, je me présente, Je suis monsieur Gold, votre conseiller pour la durée de votre petit séjour parmi nous, veillez-vous assoir. » Il lui indiqua d'un signe de la main le siège en face de son bureau et fit un signe au gardien de les laisser seuls, une foi la porte refermée et Emma installée Gold repris son monologue.

-« Bien, je serais votre personne de référence c'est-à-dire que si vous avez des problèmes avec une autre détenue, c'est à moi qu'il faudra venir en parler et nous aviserons en temps voulu, au fait éviter les Latina et les lesbiennes, ce sont les plus « cherche misères ». Je pense que j'ai été clair, maintenant je vais vous donner votre uniforme brun, se serra déjà moins voyant que celui-ci. Mais d'abord remplissez ce document et au fait, vous allez être transférée au ghetto. » Il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle compléta soigneusement, puis il lui tendit un pantalon, un haut et des chaussures et l'invita à sortir de son bureau, le gardien la conduit dans son nouveau box dans le ghetto. Il faut dire que cet endroit porte bien son nom, il y avait des femmes de toutes nationalités confondues, le bruit y était omni présent et d'ores et déjà elle se demandait si se serrait la même chose cette nuit. L'homme s'arrêta devant un box où une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts était en train d'écouter de la musique sur son lit.

- « Je t'amène de la compagnie Snow White. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire de satisfaction lorsque la brune prit un air exaspéré.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Leroy ! T'es trop con pour retenir : Mary-Margarèthe ou juste White ?! »

-« Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis petite garce ! » Puis il prit congé des deux femmes. Emma resta plantée devant l'ouverture du box regardant White fixement.

- « Entre, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, comme je vois tu as déjà pu rencontrer cet abruti de Leroy… ce n'est pas le pire, méfie-toi de Gold aussi il est plutôt doué pour envoyer les gens au trou un peu pour rien. » Emma avait déposé des affaires sur le lit et c'était assise en face de Mary.

-« Ouais, Gold est mon conseiller en plus… merci de l'info. Je sens qu'ils vont me mener la vie dure ces deux-là… »

-« Oh oui, au début ils sont encore cool, c'est après qu'ils te prennent en traitent, et si non, pourquoi tu es là ? Fin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr, c'est juste que j'aime connaître mes codétenues. » Dit la brune dans un sourire.

-« Je n'ai rien à cacher, puis de toutes façons je suis en prison alors autant te le dire… Je volais des œuvres d'arts, des bijoux,… on était deux à le faire, c'était bien jusqu'au jour où en s'est faites choppées, ça va faire dix ans que je ne l'ai plus revue et me voilà en taule. Et toi ? »

-« Je roulais trop vite et j'ai percuté un prêtre qui traversait hors du passage à piéton… il est mort quelques jours plus tard et me voilà… »

-« Ha merde, il te reste longtemps à faire ? »

-« Deux ans et toi ? »

-« Deux ans et demi »

-« T'as pas envie d'aller te changer ? Tu fais mal aux yeux avec tout cet orange, la salle de bain est de l'autre côté du bâtiment, deuxième escaliers sur ta droite » Elle lui sourit doucement.

-« Ok sa marche à tantôt ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la pièce et avança près d'une douche qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, elle l'ouvrit et constata l'était plus que sale de celle-ci, elle ressortit alors notant mentalement de demander à sa codétenue de lui passer des tongues. Elle se changea en vitesse car il faisait toujours aussi froid, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla se laver les mains consciencieusement préférant ne pas penser aux bactéries qu'ils pouvaient bien y avoir là-dedans. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle et se retourna, une jeune femme brune d'une petite trentaine d'années, typée un peu Latina, d'une beauté à couper le souffle était juste devant elle.

-« Salut Emma… »

-« Re…Regina ?! »

La brune lui sourit gênée de la situation, elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis 10 et elles étaient là toutes les deux dans la même pièce, tous les souvenirs d'Emma revirent à la surface et c'est les larmes aux joues qu'elle quitta la pièce précipitamment laissant une Regina totalement désemparée derrière elle, visiblement Emma n'était pas prête aux retrouvailles.

* * *

**_Voilou, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, une petite review fait toujours plaisir, gros bisous à la prochaine ;-) _**


End file.
